legenda_xiaolin_moja_kontynuacja_kreskowkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sami
Sami - jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ,,Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów", ,,Kroniki Xiaolin" i jego kontynuacji ,,Legenda Xiaolin" Wojowniczka Wudai, szkoląca się na kolejny etap - ninja bursztynu. W przyszłości ma zostać mistrzynią Płomienia Smoka. Po swojej matce otrzymała moc władania żywiołem Bursztynu, zaś później dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec jest mistrzem Ognia, co spowodowało, że jako ich córka włada oboma tymi żywiołami. Z racji, iż Bursztyn jest jedną z potężniejszych mocy i pozwala władać wszystkimi żywiołami, a Ogień jest również bardzo potężny, Sami jako posiadaczka połączonych obu tych żywiołów włada najsilniejszą z mocy, czyli Płomieniem Smoka. Dziewczyna jednak nigdy nie śmiała nazwać się mistrzynią Ognia, ponieważ uważała, że to było by nie w porządku wobec jej przyjaciółki - Kimiko. Tak samo jak Logan, włada najpotężniejszą mocą żywiołu. Czasami dowodzi w drużynie, ale głównie podporządkowuje się rozkazom przywódcy - Raimunda. Charakter Pozytywne cechy: * waleczna, odważna * lojalna * sprytna * przyjacielska * otwarta na nowe znajomości * tolerancyjna * honorowa szlachetna * pewna siebie * silna (fizycznie) * silna (psychicznie) * rodzinna * wysportowana * zdecydowana * pomysłowa * przywódcza * pokorna * spokojna (zazwyczaj) * nie cierpi gdy inni się kłócą * otwarta na nowe rzeczy * wielozadaniowa * kochająca * zręczna Negatywne cechy: * uparta * zawzięta * wybuchowa (jak się zdenerwuje, ale rzadko to się zdarza, ma to po ojcu) * niebezpieczna (wobec wroga) * wrażliwa * krytyczna (dla siebie) * porywcza * niecierpliwa * bezwzględna (wobec wroga) * zmienna * obrażalska (gdy ktoś zataja przed nią prawdę o jej najbliższych lub o ważnych sprawach) Wygląd Moce Moce Sami pochodzą od Bursztynu, Ognia oraz innych skopiowanych mocy. Można wyróżnić u niej takie zdolności jak: * Kopiowanie mocy - pozwala dziewczynie na kopiowanie żywiołów innych, poprzez dotyk. Podczas kontaktu moc zostaje zreplikowana przez przepływ pomarańczowej energii. * Kopiowanie umiejętności - po skopiowaniu mocy, wojowniczka absorbuje, także wiedzę i umiejętności na temat danej mocy, dzięki czemu nie musi ćwiczyć jej używania i posiada w jej wykorzystywaniu takie same doświadczenie co dawca. * Kopiowanie ataków - nastolatka może użyć tej zdolności do pochłonięcia/skopiowania ataku użytego wcześniej przeciw niemu, a następnie korzystać z niego tyle razy ile zechce. * Korzystanie z żywiołów - Sami ma możliwość korzystania do woli, z każdego żywiołu, który skopiuje. Zważywszy na to, że dziewczyna nie potrafi całkowicie opanować wszystkich żywiołów, Mistrz Fung zakazał jej kopiowania mocy innych mnichów, a jedynie tylko za jego zgodą mogła pochłonąć dany żywioł,by stopniowo uczyć się nad nim panować, (najciężej jest jej zapanować nad jej drugim, wrodzonym żywiołem - Ogniem). Naturalnie dziewczyna nigdy nie kopiuje mocy od innych, jeżeli właściciel tego żywiołu nie zgodzi się, ponieważ uważa to za kradzież, a ona nie chce okradać przyjaciół. * Pirokineza - wojowniczka ma możliwość manipulowania płomieniami ruchem rąk, często wykorzystując je jako pocisk poprzez tworzenie kul ognia o różnej wielkości i rzucanie nimi. Może także użyć ich do roztapiania lodu. * * Generowanie ognistej kuli - nastolatka może otoczyć siebie i pobliskie osoby ognistą sferą, która pozwala im latać i być odpornym na wysokie temperatury. * Budowanie ognistych tarcz - może ona tworzyć tarcze zrobione z ognia o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. * Przemiana w ogień '''- mistrzyni Bursztynu może czasowo przemienić się w ogień * '''Generowanie strumieni ognia - '''Sami może wystrzelić z rąk strumień lub strumienia ognia. * '''Generowanie ciepła - pozwala na generowanie energii cieplnej do różnych celów jak np. ogrzewanie lub roztapianie obiektów (najczęściej lodu, bądź metalu). * 'Płomień Smoka '- moc powstająca z połączenia lub władania mocą Bursztynu i Ognia. Dzięki tej mocy Sami może tworzyć i niszczyć obiekty, rzeczy oraz ożywiać istoty z innych wymiarów. Również dziewczyna ma możliwości wielu różnych potężnych ataków związanych z ową mocą. Zdolności Po za mocami żywiołu, wojowniczka ma również inne talenty jak np: # # # # Rodzina Sami nie pochodzi z Chin jak to na początku mówiła, tak naprawdę pochodzi z sąsiedniego, równoległego wymiaru - Ninjago. Jest jedyną córką Skaylor Kaia Smith. Już od najmłodszych lat trenowała ze swoim ojcem, a w wieku 8 lat zaczęła szkolić się u przyjaciela rodziny - Senseja Lloyda, znanego za młodu jako słynny Zielony Ninja. Trenowała i zgłębiała tajniki sztuk walki wraz z Lloydem, pod okiem Mistrza Wu (był on leczony herbatką z liści laurowy nasączonych mocą jednego z Ostrza Czasu, które cofało czas, a przy użyciu na innych odmładzało). Lloyd wraz z Wu rozważali uczenia jej Spinjitzu, władaniem nad mocami i szkolenia jej na ninja, jednak zrezygnowali z tych planów, gdyż zaatakowali ich Podmieńcy (nowi przeciwnicy), którzy chcieli wykorzystać jej mocy do stworzenia armii Podmieńców. =